What Have I Smurfed?
by Packrat Smurfette
Summary: Hefty smurfs Handy, but Handy fell in love with Marina. What happens? I don't own the Smurfs, and rated T for some sceens.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own the Smurfs. Hope you enjoy.**

I thought he was the smurfiest thing that I ever saw, even more than Smurfette. That's why I always helped him in his inventions. You know what they say, brawn and brains make a great team. I thought it could make an even better team, maybe not a team, but... A couple. I always thought of how to tell him that, I think I smurfed him... But the fear of him not returning that feeling kept me at bay. How I wished I never stayed in that bay... She ruined everything.

It was a smurfy day. Everyone was enjoying it. I don't remember how, but a mermaid ended up in our village, Marina I think. At first I thought that they were friends, he was the one who always came to check on Marina. Eventually, a rumor came up. The words I heard made my heart break. _"I heard Handy and Marina are in love! Isn't that smurfy?" "Yeah! Good for Handy! He deserves it!" _I tried to act like I was fine, but I broke down as I reached my red and deep blue mushroom hut. I think the only one who realized I wasn't at dinner was him. I heard his voice at my door, but I didn't answer it. I just went upstairs and locked my bedroom door and hugged my... Well my old teddy bear from smurfhood. Mr. Smurfs-a-Lot.

I didn't leave my hut the next day till around noon, and I left the back exit. I didn't want anysmurf to follow me, I took a backpack with some dumbells and, you-know-who, and I went to the great oak tree, and sat on the side not facing the village, and just sat there, lifting dumbells like usual. The words I heard still haunted me, I didn't want to believe it, but it was true. Since Marina was here, he didn't go to most of the village dinners, he hasn't needed much help since he hadn't been working... It was true love. I felt angry. I hated her. I hated him more now. I packed up my belongings and headed home, feeling a strange kind of unsmurfy... It might of been what the humans call, hatred.

I went home and quietly closed the door, locking it after. I don't exactly remember what happened. My head hurt extreamly badly though. I do remember however I grabbed the baseball bat Sporty got me for my birthday one year, then I was leaving my hut, and heading toward his. I remember he usually keeps his door unlocked, so I quietly opened it, and locked it behind me. I clenched the bat in my hand as I headed up his stairs. No one would bother us. He lives farther from the others since he needs quiet as he works. I heard a voice.

"Is somesmurf there?"

I hid in his bathroom, it was the closest place to hide. He walked down with a candle lit, I think he was up this whole time, when he sleeps he takes his pencil off. When he had his back turned close to me, I lifted up the bat, and swung it harder than I've ever swung before. His face was surprised, in pain, and scared. As he fell, he sat up after and put his hand to his head, and when he saw it, the blue was replaced with red. He started to hyperventalate and panic was setting in. He was about to scream, but I clentched his throat.

"I smurfed you"

"H-Hefty!?"

"Why couldn't you see that?"

He emited choked sounds.

"Instead of noticing, you fell in love with her."

I unclentched his throat, but shoved his hat in his mouth to gag him.

"What does she have that I don't?!"

` He was starting to cry. I didn't care. I kicked him in the side hard.

"WHAT DOES SHE HAVE!?"

He looked at my red eyes scared for his life, I just narrowed mine and frowned more, adjusting my grey cap.

"I'M WAITING."

He spit his hat out somehow.

"H-Hefty... W-why would you do this?! It hurts..."

He choked up blood.

"My heart hurts more than you ever will, Handy."

I don't remember much of what happened next. I remember his screams being muffled, but not by a gag, a remember a feeling that felt unsmurfily smurfy, the one part I can remember is grabbing the bat one last time, then my blue eyes looking in horror of what was infront of me... I killed my Handy. I ran out of his house, out of the village, past Gargamel's, past the forsest. I just kept running. The only time I stopped was when I tripped over a piece of cloth, but I kept running as Homibus looked at me strangely. Eventually I had no idea where I was. I just sat there crying. I can't go back since I'd be banished anyway. After a few hours, I just got up and walked away from that spot.

...

I placed down the firewood I gathered in my hut's firepit, and it caught on fire the instant it hit the flames. I ate berries from the basket I collected them in and sat there. It's most likely been a year since I've ran away. I know Papa's ashamed. He uses that one spell to see how creatures die very rarely, but I know he used it for Handy and saw me. The last thing besides Handy I want to see is Papa's face... I don't deserve a good father like him. I have no heart. I even painted over my tatoo with blueberry paint.

...

As I picked berries from the usual bushes, I swore I heard a familiar voice. It sounded like... Smurfette. That can't be though, she lives far from me. It grew a bit dark, but when I looked overhead, I saw Feathers, and Smurfette pointing at me. My face grew fearful as I dropped my basket of berries and ran, Feathers trying to catch up with me through the trees. Eventually I had to stop for breath, I hadn't taken daily runs anymore, so I was in worse shape than ever. Feathers landed a few feet away from me, and Smurfette, Clumsy, Brainy, and, oh smurf, Papa. I just had to get away now, so I made another sprint as they chased me. I was exausted, and the only reason I was caught is because Clumsy fell onto another path and happened to fall on me. I shut my eyes, I couldn't see Papa's face. When Clumsy got off, I tried to run again, but they held my legs down. I opened my eyes and saw a rose bush...

"OW! PAPA!"

I held onto the thorne I held infront of me, and closed my eyes as I stood up.

"S-stand back! I will hurt you if you don't!"

I heard footsteps coming closer.

"I said stand back!"

"Hefty..."

Papa... I stepped back a few spaces.

"J-just go away.. Please!"

I felt a hand on my shoulder, and another one take the thorne away. I turned my head away. And I opened my eyes, Smurfette was there. I turned the other way, Brainy was there. I had a feeling Clumsy was behind me.

"Hefty, please look at me!"

"... Y-yes."

I looked down at his feet.

"At my eyes Hefty..."

I hesitantly looked up. His eyes were of worry and relief.

"I've missed you so much my son..."

I shoved him away.

"I'M NOT YOUR SON ANYMORE. I DON'T DESEVRE TO BE."

He looked surprised at my red eyes.

"Hefty, calm down. Everysmurf misses you, especially Handy."

I started to cry and choke up.

"W-what are you talking about!? I killed him!"

His head shook sideways.

"He said something was wrong with you, and he might have been dead if you broke his legs. He limped to a nearby mushroom for help."

Tears rolled down my face, but I just walked past Papa, past Feathers, past my basket, I just went back to my log hut. I couldn't see Handy, and seeing Papa was already bad enough.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Don't own the Smurfs**_

__"Hefty? HEFTY?!"

I ignored the voice as I walked on. I ruined my chance to go home a year ago. Even if I did go home, how many Smurfs do you think would shun me out? Most likely all of them. I think Papa gave up since I heard sobs, which made me feel even worse. As exhausted as I was, I now was running again, and collapsed on my bed as I reached my secluded log hut. It was really empty, many animals stay away from here because of the amount of dangerous plants here. I saw a squirrel mistake belladonna for blueberries once. That's one of the reasons I haven't died yet. There's also dangerous fish, but they usually leave me alone. They prefer weak or injured prey. The current can get strong as well.

'Why does he think you'll come back now?!'

Did I forget the voice in my head? Well it's there. Yep, I think I'm going crazy.

"Shut up."

'But he's such an idiot for thinking that and you know it. I wouldn't go back, that'd be like going to give Gargamel biscotti unarmed.'

It said more, but I just tried to ignore it and find supplies for a new bucket. It usually just bothers me, nothing else. I've gotten used to it, I used to get so mad I'd wreck my hut, especially the mirror I had. I hated seeing those red eyes looking back at me, but I'm not strong enough anymore, nor can I get angry enough too. The only thing I can do is be glad for company….

….

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!"

I quickly looked up from the basket I was weaving. I couldn't recognize the voice, but I could tell they were in trouble.

'Just ignore it, probably some dumb kid.'

I ignored him. He was evil after all. I dashed out the door and saw a hand… A bloodied hand… In the water… I immediately went into panic mode as I jumped in the water. I knew I had to hurry, the current felt like it was getting stronger. I quickly grabbed the hand just before Sergio; the largest bass in the river got to him and swam like Smurf. Sergio was peaceful, and in fact was my pet in a way, but he went crazy when a meal presented itself. I tossed the body on land and quickly crawled out, and spit out the water that got in my mouth. I picked up the body, which I learned was a blacked out Smurf, and literally dragged him in the house. The mirror looked at me angrily, as if he was disappointed, but I ignored it as I struggled to get the body on the couch. I decided to move the mirror upstairs so I wouldn't look strange later.

"Uggh…."

I opened my eyes to be in an unfamiliar hut. It was made of wood instead of mushroom, and it looked like it was mainly for survival.

"Are you okay?"

I jolted at the voice, and noticed a Smurf with a buttoned coat, sitting in a chair, kinda the way Painter does, backwards.

"I, I think. Where am I?"

"You're in a bad place, that's what. Belladonna's Grove. How'd you get in that river?"

I couldn't recognize the voice, but for now I was just glad to be alive.

"Well, I was working on a dam with my brothers. Papa was gone doing some things with a few of us, when Crazy or somesmurf accidently released the dam's hatch, and I was right in front of it. And basically this and that happened, and I yelled help one last time."

He just grunted, I don't know what for.

"What's your name?"

I thought a minute before telling him.

"My name's Handy. Nice to Smurf ya."

He seemed to tense up and excused himself as he placed a bowl of soup down on the table in front on me. It was delicious whatever it was.

…..

WHY WAS IT SMURFING HANDY!? I rapidly rammed my head on the wall and panicked in other ways as the mirror watched in amusement.

"What am I going to do!? I'll have to tell him my name!"

'Yeah, like you can't just lie.'

That made me grin a bit crazily.

"Yes! I'll say my name's….. Brave!"

I dashed down.

He came back down.

"Sorry about that. Anyway, my name's, Brave."

I smiled.

"That must be true, it must've been brave to jump in the river and save me, by the way, what happened to your hand?"

His hand looked like it had been hurt before, I noticed when he placed the soup.

"I'd rather not talk about it."

We had become good friends for the while I was with him. It felt like the times I had with Brave in a strange way. Now there were bad times too. Like that soup I liked, that was made o- oh Smurf I don't want to think about it again. [A/n. I would say meat was in it, but you can say it was Menudo or whatever you want, just don't be TOO cruel.] There was also a time in which I ate these berries, then he stuck my hand in my throat to make me vomit and started yelling at me. Apparently that was belladonna. I also got to ride his pet bass Sergio, and he made me a workshop, it was strangely similar to my old one… One time as I was working, I heard a noise.

"Just shut up."

It sounded like Brave, but he was upstairs. I walked out of my workplace and heard the noises getting louder.

'Come on, you know you liked it.'

"Shut the Smurf up"

'Just do it already, what i-'

I heard a crash as if glass was broken, so I knocked on the door.

"Brave? Are you alright in there?"

He opened the door a little.

"I-I-Oh Smurf it I'm not fine."

He walked out and I could notice why he always wore a coat. There were old and fresh scars, and his hands were bloody. I dragged him to the bathroom and started to clean his hands out, he had a problem.

"What's wrong with you?! No Smurf should do this to them!"

He bit his lip and scratched his head. I just sighed.

"I'm staying in your room tonight to make sure you don't do this again."

He tensed up again.

…..

I lay in my bed. Thinking over and over, "Please change your mind PLEASE." All for it to be crushed as he walked in with one of the nightshirts I let him borrow.

"Alright I'm here Brave. Scoot over."

As he enter, he yawned and fell asleep, it was the first time I smiled in a long time, he always fell asleep so quickly, it made everyone at Brainy's speeches giggle sometimes. That smile fell off when he wrapped his hands around me. As much as I'd like to disagree, my little Smurf objection. That's also when I remembered he's strangely stronger while he's sleeping. So I was pretty much stuck there since morning. I somehow managed to sleep, but I still woke up before so the same problem continued for like an hour.

I woke up to see purple instead of blue on Brave.

"Are you okay Brave?"

"Y-Yeah, can you let go now please?"

I noticed my hands were wrapped around him. And my face was purple too, though I honestly did like it….

"S-sure…"

He ran out of bed. I'm going to assume he had to go to the bathroom badly.

It was a bit strange that day, but we eventually got more used to the contact. I actually….. Thought about kissing him, but he seemed a bit distant in that case. It wouldn't be cheating or anything. He doesn't know about my old smurfriend, but our relationship had ended extremely badly… Her home had a terrible epidemic that many died in, and she was one of them.[a/n. I prefer to think of him as bisexual. I don't want him or Marina to hate each other or anything.] The others were worried about me, and I even thought about suicide. The only reason I didn't Smurf myself is I still believe Hefty was out there. Eventually, I was sitting by the lake feeding Sergio when I heard him say something that surprised me.

"W-would you like me to take you home?"

…..

I liked having him around, but I knew he must've missed the village. The others might think he's dead, and this would be a great reunion, for them. He looked surprised, but smiled and nodded.

"I'll take you tomorrow then. Sergio should take us there rather quickly. For now, I need to go see a friend of mine for a favor."

He nodded and continued to feed Sergio. I went over to where the most belladonna grew, I had a friend who owned me a favor.

"Finally need something Hefty?"

A witch appeared by me.

"Yes Rooka, do you have any spells that can make me and a friend breathe underwater?"[a/n. I just made Rooka up, there might be a side story on how she met Hefty, but don't get hopes up or anything.]

She thought, then smiled.

"I have one, and it lasts for a couple days, is that fine?"

"Yes, that's fine Rooka. Thank you."

"Oh Hefty?"

He looked back.

"Don't forget to sing some overly cheery love song to him on your trip!"

His face was purple as she cackled away.

It was morning, and I was still tired. Now I was expecting an easy, slow trip on the surface of the water with Brave…. WELL THAT DIDN'T HAPPEN. I looked at Brave strange as he started to look at a paper strange, then we quickly plunged underwater at a fast speed. I tried to hold my breath, but I eventually had to open my mouth when I realized, I could breathe! I started to smile as I saw the scenery with my own eyes instead of through a glass. I also noticed him smile, something I'd never seen him do.

"H-how are we still alive?! How can we breathe in WATER!?"

"Oh I have a friend."

As enjoyable as it was, it was over fast when I realized the dam was in front of us. Sergio rose to the water's surface, and we both got off him. Brave tied him to a small tree, and tried to shake the water off myself. He seemed a bit sad.

"The village should be that way.

….

"I want you to come with me."

Smurf, how I hoped he wouldn't say that.

"I can't."

"Can you at least walk with me there?"

"…. Only to the border."

He smiled as I said this. I knew it was risky, but I'm only doing it for Handy. He grabbed my hand and started on a joyful skip as soon as I finished squeezing water out of my jacket. I lasted longer than last time since I'd been getting back into shape going on hikes and all with him. We were mainly quiet, since he knew I was most likely leaving right after, and I didn't want to start crying. Very slowly, we ended up at the village. It was evening, so everyone was at the dining hall, so I decided to walk pass the border with him a bit more. When we arrived at the dining hall, I tensed up. He gave me a gentle smile as we let our hands go. He weakly smiled again, took a deep breath as I walked away….

I nervously and quietly walked inside the mushroom hut. All the Smurfs were paying attention to Papa, who seemed more distraught than usual.

"And that concludes this evening announcements."

Papa stepped down from the podium and walked back to his mushroom hut. All the Smurfs started conversing again, until one Smurf noticed me and stopped talking, making the other Smurfs eventually do the same, until the whole dining hall was so quiet, you could hear Greedy sneaking a cake, if he wasn't paying attention to me. The first one to speak up was Architect.

"My Smurf, is that you Handy?"

"H-hi guys…"

They were quiet more, then they all started cheering. I could barely hear anything. Apparently Papa got annoyed of the noise, he had came over when he noticed the huge group, and saw an ear with a pencil tucked behind. He ran up and saw me, and hugged me tightly while crying. It was such a smurfy moment, if only Brave was here…. Eventually, most of the Smurfs got sleepy, and decided to get some sleep. I decided to go walk in the forest, and what I saw shocked me.

Brave was still here.

And I had no idea Papa followed me to make sure I didn't get into danger again.

…

I stretched on the log I was resting on. It would have been troublesome for me to leave now, and this area seemed far from the village. Sergio was still tied up, but happily eating some smaller fish. I was munching on something I hadn't had in such a long time. Smurfberries. They tasted a bit foreign now, but good nonetheless. I was shocked to hear a certain voice.

"Brave!?"

I quickly jolted up as Handy hugged me tightly.

"I thought you left already!"

He let go and I quickly put my coat back on, I don't like him seeing the scars.

"It was too troublesome to leave at the time… Why aren't you back at the village?"

"MY EARS HURT SO SMURFING MUCH."

They barely heard the gasp from Papa. I tensed up.

Since when did my little smurfing start to curse? I had followed Handy because I was afraid he'd get into trouble, and then… I saw Hefty. Handy was calling him Brave though. Did Hefty save Handy, but lied about his name? I noticed Hefty tense up. He must've heard me.

"Handy, did you bring someone with you?"

"No…."

They both looked at my direction. Something must've given me away.

"P-Papa?! What're you doing here?!"

I noticed Hefty take a few steps back, toward the fish.

"I was just worried Handy, mind introducing me to your friend."

….

He knows who I am, he's just helping me. Why? I don't know.

"This is my friend Brave Smurf! He saved my Smurf!"

When Papa looked at me, he smiled.

"Well then I thank you for that. Handy, may I talk to him alone for a minute?"

"Uh, sure Papa Smurf."

As Handy walked away, I tensed up.

It's not the right thing to do, but I listened to the conversation. Papa ran up and hugged Brave. While crying.

"T-thank you so much Hefty.. We all thought he smurfed…"

H-HEFTY!? BRAVE'S HEFTY?!

"But why did you tell Handy your name was Brave?"

Hefty didn't speak for a moment.

"I was afraid he would try to run away in his current condition when I found him."

Papa just nodded as I came out.

"Why would I be afraid Hefty?"

…

That surprised me and Papa, but I smiled at it and started crying, being comforted by the two.

"Hefty, will you come back?"

They both asked it at the same time. I thought about it.

"If the majority of Smurfs are fine with me back, I'll stay. If it's the opposite, I'm going back to my other home in Belladonna's Grove."

Papa nodded at the agreement, and said he'd hold a town meeting.

I hid in his hut's attic the next day, watching through the window as he started the meeting/

I banged the mallet.

"Smurfs, I know this was not in schedule, but this is important to two of us."

I looked over at Handy reassuringly.

"If we were to have one of our old Smurfs who sadly left us come back home, even after a horrible accident, would you want him back?"

"Is it Hefty?"

A random Smurf yelled.

"Yes, it's Hefty."

What surprised me is Grouchy raised his hand first.

"I HATE HAVING TO DO HIS JOBS AND MISSING HIM!"

Shortly after, more and more hands were raised. The last one to raise a hand was Baby. Me and Handy both smiled and looked at my hut. The door gently opened as Hefty slowly walked out nervously. Everysmurf except Grouchy was stunned.

"ABOUT SMURFIN' TIME! MY BACK HURTS!"

Then cheers started.

Handy often went to check on Hefty because even though it didn't come as much anymore, since he got really good at ignoring it while Handy was with him, Hefty still sometimes heard the voice, and also still hurt himself on habit. Hefty also got back into shape and could do almost every sport again, except baseball which he refused to try again, and swimming, because he didn't want the others to know about his scars. Grouchy's back also hurt less and he got more time with Baby.

THE END [Finally, this was WAY longer than I intended.]

**Thank you, hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
